It's all about Satoshi
by Hoshika
Summary: [Various shippings] A collection of oneshots about Satoshi, from their lovers POVs. Includes Het and Shounenai, so you've been warned.
1. Oboeru

Hehe, 4th fanfic wtf?! And I haven't even finished my other one. xD (Oh yeah, stay tuned for a possible sequel to my other fic Red. :3)

Anyways, let's get to the point.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the following characters, or the pairings involved. _

* * *

_

**O B O E R U // Remember (SatoKasu) ;;**

_Satoshi._

_He's so..._

_Strange. I can never understand why he's so cheerful all the time. It's as if he had 20 cups of coffee and just shot out of a cannon._

_...Perhaps I'm just exaggerating that part. _

* * *

Kasumi sighed as she shoved her diary into her bag. She looked around and blushed as she felt Satoshi's presence enter her room.

"Kasumi! What are you doing?" He asked cheerfully. The orange haired girl smiled weakly, hiding the blush on her cheeks. She had had a crush on the jumpy pokémon trainer ever since she met him near Masago Town.

She remembered that childlike face.

She remembered him being drenched in water; which was a huge plus in her mind.

Heck, she remembered when she slapped him as well.

It was hard, very hard for Kasumi. She lived with the fact that Satoshi would no longer by her side, and that another girl would be with him. She looked at the full view mirror beside her bed and sighed. Turning red, she placed her hands on her chest and examined herself by turning around in circles.

"Am I...not as important to you anymore? Satoshi?" She asked herself solemnly. "Am I...just a memory? Will you forget me and think about Haruka?"

"Of course not! I will _NEVER _forget you!" Satoshi replied rather enthusiastically. Kasumi literally jumped up as Satoshi slammed the door open and grinned cheerfully.

"Sa-Satoshi?!"

"Hm? What?" Satoshi teased, "Kasumi! You are so weird sometimes. I mean, I'll never forget you okay? I promise!" Kasumi stared at her friend as he jumped on her bed, not caring at all of the insults she was planning on calling Satoshi. Instead, she climbed onto the bed and jumped as well. She thought to herself how random she was acting at the moment but ignored it completely, remembering all the fun times she had with Satoshi.

"Hmm, maybe this will be okay' She thought while watching Satoshi going up and down constantly. She laughed as Satoshi slipped on the side of the bed and landed hard onto the floor.

Satoshi was just too cute, just like old times.

Kasumi smiled and closed her eyes as she lay on top of the unconscious child, remembering all the times she spent with Satoshi.

She felt like the most luckiest girl in all of Kanto.

* * *

Phew, that's the first Pokeshipping fic I've ever written. I'm not really a supporter, but I quite like this one...kinda. xD 

R&R plz. The next one-shot will be yaoi/shounen-ai.


	2. Tsukaenai

Whee! Second one-shot is here! And this one happens to be one of my favourite pairings! Enjoy! xD

Oh yeah, just to those who are curious, I'm only writing One-shots of the pairings that I am very aware of, which means that I know the characters well enough and the pairing too. (The pairings in the summary aren't all the pairings I'm doing don't worry.)

**Disclaimer: **The characters and pairings in these one-shots are not mine. They belong to Satoshi Tajiri and the people of Nintendo. :D

Some OOCness may appear here, well...that's what I believe.

**

* * *

T S U K A E N A I // Useless (ShinSato) ;;**

_That guy's useless._

_He doesn't get it. Really._

_What kind of trainer cares more about friendship and NOT power?!_

_Pfft, useless as always._

* * *

Shinji looked up and sighed. Without even turning his back, he knew that Satoshi was following him. 

"Oi! Shinji! Wait up!" Satoshi yelled. Shinji kept walking up the steep hill as Satoshi increased his speed. "Hey. Didn't you hear me?" He growled.

"Hm? Oh sorry," Shinji replied sarcastically, "I thought it was the wind."

This ticked Satoshi off, BAD.

"You!" Satoshi screamed and chased Shinji until both boys reached the top. Satoshi gasped at the view while Shinji stood there, wondering how this kid could be fascinated simply by a cluster of trees and a long river reaching towards the horizon.

'Hmph. He really IS useless...' The purple haired trainer thought to himself. Satoshi looked at his rival with much happiness, which really freaked Shinji out.

"Uhh...why are you staring at me like that?" Shinji asked, trying to keep his cold and arrogant face on.

"Nothing Shinji. I...was just thinking..." Satoshi answered shyly.

"What?"

"Well, I'm curious. Why do you say everything's useless? Do you actually mean it?" Satoshi asked.

Shinji's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say. If he said that he did mean it, was that a lie or the truth? He had absolutely no idea.

"W-well..." Shinji mumbled, "I guess...I don't always mean it..."

Satoshi smiled as his rival stared at his feet and mumbled several inaudible words. Shinji's eyes were hidden by his long purple bangs as he twiddled his fingers.

"I see," Satoshi chuckled, "But you didn't answer my first question!"

Shinji raised his head a little and snorted, "Because there are things that _ARE _useless. Isn't it obvious?"

Satoshi laughed.

"What?!" Shinji roared. Still laughing, Satoshi tapped Shinji's back.

"Geez Shinji! You're so weird!" He teased. Shinji growled and looked away. He started walking down the hill until he felt numb.

Shinji couldn't move, he hated heights; and that made him upset.

"I'm so useless sometimes..." He complained as Satoshi ran towards him, "And I mean that."

"No you're not..." Satoshi whispered, "You may be mean and arrogant, but you're not useless. 'Kay?"

Shinji smiled a little and tried to hide it from his rival. 'Maybe he's not so useless afterall...' He thought. Satoshi was always there when he needed help, regardless of all those insults he said to the black haired trainer.

"Hmph. Is that so? Well..." Shinji paused to stare into Satoshi's brown eyes, "You're not that useless too..."

* * *

Is it me, or was Shinji coming on to Satoshi at the end? xD 

Don't ask me why I said that Shinji was afraid of heights. I needed something to end the one-shot. :x

Anyways, One-shot three will be a "normal" pairing/GuyxGirl shipping fanfic.

You can probably see the pattern now; hey, I'm being equality nice to yaoi and anti-yaoi fans, even though I'm a huge yaoi fan myself. xD


	3. Kotonaru

Phew! Chapter three is HERE! XD

Sorry for the delay. I'm on vacation, and I have to go out a lot with family...so I don't get the chance to write. (Plus writer's block, but that's no biggie in my book)

Anyways...

**Disclaimer: **The characters here aren't mine. 'nuff said.

* * *

**K O T O N A R U // Different (SatoHaru) ;;**

_You had your gym battles..._

_I had my contests. _

_We had separate paths, and opposite personalities._

_We were different.

* * *

_

"Eneko! Hurry up!" Haruka cried as she ran as fast as she could towards the big building up ahead. The young coordinator had, once again, woken up late for the contest sign ups. Behind her and Eneko; Satoshi, Masato and Takeshi were running as well.

"Haruka! Slow down!" Satoshi shouted.

"Slow down?! But I'll be late!" Haruka retorted.

"But if you don't, you'll--!" Satoshi stopped as Haruka crashed into an incoming telephone pole. She was unconscious and woke up five minutes later.

Yeah, five minutes. FOUR minutes after the deadline.

"Damn it! I was so close!" Haruka growled as she slammed herself down onto the leather couch in the Pokémon Center. "I was hoping that I could beat Shuu again; like I did in the Kanto Grand Festival..." She moaned and sobbed slightly. Satoshi sat next to her and patted her back gently.

"It's okay, I'm sure Shuu will be in the next contest" He whispered.

'Actually, I'm glad she didn't enter...' He thought, putting on a rather evil looking smile on his face.

Yep, you got it, he was jealous. He would mentally groan to himself whenever Haruka mentioned, saw, even touched that green haired coordinator.

'What weird taste Haruka has...' he thought again.

"Satoshi...why aren't you saying anything?" Haruka asked. Satoshi snapped and looked around, realising what was up.

"Oh! Sorry! I was thinking about stuff!" Satoshi enthusiastically exclaimed. The young female laughed and hugged her friend subconsciously. Fortunately, for both of them, they didn't notice their "closeness". (A/N: Weeeeiiiirrrrdddd eh?)

"Haruka," Satoshi whispered as he closed his eyes, "What do you think of me?"

"Mmm? I think," Haruka paused, "You're very special...to me..."

Satoshi blushed, "Really?" He asked wearily. Haruka, who was tired as well, nodded. Both trainers

Slowly closed their eyelids and smiled. Haruka however, stopped herself and finally realised that she _hugging _him.

...But she did nothing, of course.

'Satoshi's so cute when he's asleep...' she thought and closed her eyes, pulling herself closer, to that one person, who was, completely different from her in every way; the man of her dreams.

--

She never realised that he had the same feelings for her, but eventually, she would find out...and more...

"_We're so different, but you've always been there for me..."_

_

* * *

_

De...de...dekita! D:

So what did you think of _that_? An Advanceshipping fanfic from a non AS shipper. I guess, since there were MANY Advanceshippers out there, I thought I'd give writing an AS fic a shot.

R&R plz. :3


	4. Kennon

Hey guys. Next chapter here.

And lemme tell you, I loved this chapter personally. D:

**Disclaimer: **Characters aren't mine. Pairing belongs to my fandom, I think. xD**

* * *

**

**K E N N O N // Insecure (SatoShuu) ;;**

_He was...such an interesting fellow. _

_So energetic, so happy, so...cute. _

_Oh my god, what am I saying? We can never be together!_

_We're...the same, and that makes me so damn insecure...

* * *

_

It was official. Shuu was in love. He was smitten, infatuated, head over _heels_ in love. His heartbeat increased when he was with that person. That...special person. But, he wasn't sure about his feelings about that person, so he felt more and more unsure.

So who exactly was this person anyway?

"Ah!" Shuu screamed as he dodged an incoming bicycle. He chased the stranger and grabbed the end of his bike. "Hey! You were going to kill me! Apologise!" The young male riding the bicycle placed his foot into the ground.

"Shuu? That you?"

The coordinator gasped and covered his mouth when he stared into the other male's eyes. He wanted to talk, but nothing came out except a little "Eep!"

"S-Satoshi?!" He yelled, "I-I'm so s-sorry!" He added, blushing hard. Shuu looked away trying to cover the signs of blood coming to his face. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried, he failed miserably.

"Are you okay?" Satoshi asked worryingly.

"Yeah. I'm o-okay..." Shuu replied, putting on his "cool and calm attitude" face on. He flicked his hair to calm himself down whilst his friend blinked in confusion. Satoshi smiled and grabbed the younger boy's wrist, causing Shuu to blush more.

"Hey. Wanna go eat out?" He asked cheerfully. "Say...chips, burgers and...other stuff?"

"Um...sure" Shuu answered weakly and walked along with his friend.

--

"Say _"Ahhh!"_ Shuu!" Satoshi teased, as he held a single French fry in front of the green haired child's mouth. Shuu closed his eyes and opened his mouth, blushing slightly as it entered his mouth; thinking of things that a ten-year-old shouldn't really think of. Satoshi noticed a spot of red sauce on Shuu's left cheek. Without hesitating, he licked it right off.

'Oh. My. God...' Shuu thought as he felt Satoshi's warm tongue touch his lukewarm cheek. He blushed every second (though it felt like hours) during it.

"There. All clean!" Satoshi exclaimed and shoved his tongue out when Shuu reacted slowly.

"Huh? Oh!" Shuu realised and blushed again. Satoshi laughed and patted his friend's shoulder. "Um...what?" He asked shyly.

"Nothing!" Satoshi laughed, "It's just..."

"Hm?"

"You're kinda cute when you blush..." Satoshi answered just as shyly as his friend did. Shuu's eyes widened at the comment and turned his head away.

"Uhh...th-thanks, I suppose..." He muttered and looked down. A tint of red started appearing on his face.

"Hehe," Satoshi giggled, "There you go again. You're so...well, adorable, as a girl would say..."

Shuu raised his eyebrow.

Satoshi paused and placed his hands on his head. He babbled, "I mean, a girl of course would call you "adorable" But a guy like me would call you...umm..."

"Don't worry," Shuu raised his hand, "It's alright. I get what you mean" He smiled.

Satoshi sighed, "Okay. Thanks."

Shuu smiled. He loved it when Satoshi thanked him. In fact, he loved it whenever _anyone _thanked him, but Satoshi was way more important, so it was much more satisfying. He began to have second thoughts on his insecurity. Maybe it was time to tell him. The coordinator sandwiched the trainer's hand between his and stared down. Satoshi watched as his friend moved around in his seat a little until he finally stopped.

"Satoshi..." Shuu whispered.

Satoshi blinked.

"I need to tell you something...important. Now."

* * *

Ahh. Respectshipping is so my OTP...You can tell why I loved this particular one now.

R&R please and support the love. xD


	5. Anraku

Ahh! I've been away for 7 days, obsessing over my old love that is _House M.D._ and I completely forget about the next one-shot.

Well, this took me a couple of minutes to write, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Characters no belong to Hoshika. Belong to big people at game making place. (Nintendo. oO)**

* * *

**

**A N R A K U // Comfort (SatoHika) ;;**

_I'm in love. I know it._

_I don't know who it is yet, but I'm sure I am._

_Gah! It could be anyone!_

_Geez, I really need to know..._

_

* * *

_

Hikari's upset.

No wait, she's pissed. _VERY _pissed.

"This is the most annoying moment in my life!" She groaned and threw a pillow on top of her face. She screamed into it, feeling slightly relieved that it had been muted by the soft bouncy mini-mattress wrapped in a 100 cotton cover. (A/N: I don't think I should have been THAT descriptive, but anyway)

"Hikari?" A voice cried outside her room.

"Who is it?" She responded, placing the pillow back to its original location. The door creaked a little as Satoshi slowly walked into the room. He looked around curiously as Hikari sat on her bed, watching him pacing.

Believe it or not, Satoshi has never seen the coordinator's room, let alone been IN it.

He noticed the Mukkuru clock located near Hikari's bed and grabbed it immediately.

"Oh my god! I love this clock!" Satoshi exclaimed, "It reminds me of those times when Mukkuru was still here...until he evolved into Mukkubird" He smiled and placed it gently onto the bedside table. Hikari giggled, completely forgetting why she was furious earlier.

...Well, until Satoshi asked her.

"Why were you screaming earlier?"

Hikari paused and looked at her window. She let out a heavy sigh and stared at the flock of Mukkuru flying towards the east. Satoshi climbed onto the bed and sat beside his friend. He placed his hand on Hikari's leg, causing her to blush a little.

I mean, wouldn't _almost_ every girl blush if a guy climbed onto _their_ bed and touched _their _leg?

"Well. I was just confused..." She finally answered.

"Confused about what?"

"My..." Hikari cleared her throat. She was clearly embarrassed for what she was going to say next, "...love life"

"Your...love life?" Satoshi repeated as he raised his right eyebrow. Hikari nodded and told him what was going on. Satoshi simply replied with several "Ohh"s, "Uh huh"s and "Oh I see"s.

"Yeah. I'm weird aren't I?" Hikari blamed. Satoshi laughed and punched Hikari's right arm gently.

"No way. You're awesome!" He exclaimed. The young coordinator smiled and blushed. She held Satoshi's hand and held it up to her right cheek, commenting on how warm and soft it was.

"Thanks," She whispered, "You're so supportive Satoshi...and I like that. I like that a lot."

"No prob," The Pokémon trainer replied, "I care about you, that's why I support you..."

Hikari smiled and buried her face into Satoshi's chest. She smiled as Satoshi's clothes touched her face (A/N: oO).

She finally realised who was meant for her.

She finally realised who was _the one_.

She finally understood...who the man of her dreams was now.

Hikari was _very _happy from then on.

* * *

I think the title of this one...doesn't really work with the fic...seriously.

But I loved Satoshi in this one, so it doesn't matter.

Pearlshipping 23rd? (Maybe lower) on my fandom OTP list. But, it's better than Advanceshipping in my opinon, don't ask me why.

On a really random note, this one-shot gets the award for getting the most Author's notes buried in it.


	6. Ohisashiburi

Gah! Sorry for the _REALLY _REALLY **REALLY **long hiatus. Been hit by schoolwork and writer's block. ):

Anyways, here's the next chapter -- Satoshi x Kinya. (By the way, what would their shipping name be?)

And, if you can't remember, Kinya is Keenan from the dub. He's a filler character who owns the golden Usokkii/Sudowoodo. He appears in only one episode, "All that Glitters is not Golden!"

**Disclaimer:** The characters here are not my property...shame.

* * *

**O H I S A S H I B U R I // It's been a long time (SatoKin) ;;**

_A lot of things have come late to me…_

_Most of the time, I get so upset waiting…_

_Of course, when Satoshi-san and his friends came by…well…_

_Maybe…_

* * *

"Usokkii! Uso uso!" Usokkii cheered as his trainer Kinya was watering the new garden located behind his little cottage. Kinya placed the watering can onto the ground and patted Usokkii's head. 

"Hm? Is something wrong Usokkii?" He asked with a soothing tone. Usokkii blushed as it trainer gleamed in happiness. It was happy that Kinya was happy, so it wrapped its arms around Kinya's neck. "Aww. Usokkii, I love you too." He smiled and returned to his work. From the corner of its eye, Usokkii notice Kinya's facial expression change from cheerful to melancholy.

"Uso…" It mumbled and looked away.

* * *

"Hey," Kinya replied as he opened the door, "I have mail." He ran to his mailbox and eagerly checked each envelope carefully (there were six in total). When he arrived at the fourth envelope, he cheered and jumped before running back into his room. Ripping it open, he instantly started reading the rough, child-like printed handwriting. 

---

_Kinya!_

_How are you? It's been a long time since we've talked. I'm fine if you're wondering by the way. Haruka, Takeshi, Masato and Pikachu are fine as well. :)_

_Anyways, Haruka won her contest! It was really suspenseful too. You see, this guy named Harley and Team Rocket (you know, those guys with the talking Nyasu) were working together and stuff, trying to sabotage Haruka's performances. Luckily, we thwarted their plans, along with our friend Shuu who is also Haruka's rival. Phew, it was a close one!_

_So anyways…again, how are you? I hope you and Usokkii are doing fine -- In fact, I'm SURE you two are. :) Hopefully you've learned your lesson Kinya: never mess with science experiments. Heehee, Masato thinks I should be the last person to say that. Ehehe…_

_And so, I have to finish this letter now. ): _

_I hope we cross paths sometime! Bye bye!_

_From Satoshi. :D_

_---_

Kinya laughed when he saw Pikachu's pawprint on the bottom right hand corner of the letter and placed it his on desk. Watching the clouds float by, Kinya blushed as he pictured himself being with Satoshi at that very moment. His eyes started drooping and in no time, Kinya had fallen asleep.

* * *

"_Kinya…Kinyaaaaa…Hello?"_

"_Pika! Pika!"_

"_Uso! Usokkiiiiii"_

Kinya's eyes slowly opened and were suddenly wide open. The green haired trainer bolted from chair and fell onto the floor. A hand, along with a typical laugh reached out to him.

"Kinya. You're so jumpy today!" Satoshi cheerfully teased. Kinya blushed and laughed at his clumsiness. Satoshi chuckled and slapped his hand on Kinya's back, causing him to jerk around a little. "I see you got my letter. Took you a while!"

"A while?" Kinya blinked, "I just got it today so-- Oh right, you probably wrote this ages ago eh?"

"Duh!" Satoshi smiled and stuck his tongue out. Kinya laughed, blushing slightly as Satoshi grabbed his wrist, pulling him onto the bed. Kinya lay there with his eyes wide, staring at Satoshi who was sitting beside him. "Want me to stay over night?" Kinya's eyes gleamed and closed as he hugged Satoshi, before letting go when he realised what he just did.

"Uh. Yeah sure." Kinya murmured calmly. He once again smiled as he watched Satoshi unpack and play around with Pikachu and Usokkii. Thinking to himself, Kinya sighed.

'_Maybe…waiting for a long time isn't such a bad thing…'_

* * *

Phew. I hope you guys like it. AND I hope you guys know who Kinya is. xDD 

My Beta reader didn't get the whole Pokemon thing, but heck, she still read it.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABILITYSHIPPING!

I just recently saw the episode and YES, I think Lila x Satoshi is lovely. :3


End file.
